themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Get Lonely (Song)
Get Lonely is the fourth song on the album Get Lonely. Lyrics I will rise up early and dress myself up nice And I will leave the house and check the deadlock twice And I will find a crowd and blend in for a minute And I will try to find a little comfort in it And I will get lonely And gasp for air And send your name off from my lips Like a signal flare And I will go downtown, stand in the shadows of the buildings And button up my coat, trying to stay strong - spirit willing And I will come back home, maybe call some friends Maybe paint some pictures, it all depends And I will get lonely And gasp for air And look up at the high windows And see your face up there Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This is a song about a kind of, um, loneliness that incapacitates you and makes it impossible for you to function? It's called 'Get Lonely.'" -- 2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2006-06-13 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2006-06-14 - The Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2006-08-04 - BBC Radio 6 Music Session - London, England *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2006-09-19 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2006-09-24 - Pearl Street Clubroom - Northampton, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-09-30 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-26 - The Opolis - Norman, OK *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2006-11-05 - New College of Florida - Sarasota, FL *2006-12-02 - Pitzer College - Claremont, CA *2007-01-02 - Club Capitol - Perth, Australia *2007-01-03 - Fowlers Live - Adelaide, Australia *2007-01-05 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-02- Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-04 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-08 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-09 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-10 - Steynberg Gallery - San Luis Obispo, CA *2007-03-11 - The El Rey - Los Angeles, CA *2007-04-03 - Garage - Oslo, Norway *2007-04-04 - Woody West @ Pusterviksbaren - Gothenburg, Sweden *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-10-30 - Pabst Theater - Milwaukee, WI *2007-11-08 - Jackpot Saloon - Lawrence, KS *2009-10-09 - Paradiso - Amsterdam, The Netherlands *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2012-06-10 - Halfway Festival - Białystok, Poland *2012-06-25 - Mission Theater - Portland, OR *2015-04-02 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2015-04-03 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2015-04-04 - The Jinx - Savannah, GA *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - One on One Session - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-05-30 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-08 - Kessler Theater - Dallas, TX *2015-06-09 - Austin City Limits - Moody Theater - Austin, TX *2015-10-08 - The Beacham Theatre - Orlando, FL Videos of this Song *2006-08-22 - Amoeba Music - San Francisco, CA *2007-03-02 - Triple Door - Seattle, WA *2007-03-03 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2010-06-02 - The Rickshaw Theatre - Vancouver, British Columbia *2015-04-11 - One on One Session - City Winery - New York, NY Category:Get Lonely songs